


Leverage Carol Book

by TheMadBlonde



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, F/M, Filk, Leverage Secret Santa 2019, Multi, OT3, Other, Secret Santa, Song Parody, Song book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadBlonde/pseuds/TheMadBlonde
Summary: The Leverage Carol Book, created for the 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange, is a collection of filk lyrics to four popular holiday tunes, based on the television show "Leverage." It features three photographic illustrations of the Leverage crew created with Lego minifigs: 1) The entire crew (including Maggie and Tara)  enjoying a holiday party at the North Pole with Santa; 2) the core crew (Eliot, Parker, Hardison, Nate, and Sophie); 3. the show's popular OT3 (Eliot/Parker/Hardison). The four songs are: 1. "We Three Thieves (An OT3 Are)" (to the tune of "We Three Kings"); 2. "A Con Upon a Midnight Clear" (to the tune of "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear"); 3. "It Must Have Been the Mistletoe That Parker Stole" (to the tune of "It Must Have Been the Mistletoe"); 4. "(Simply Stealing) A Leverage Christmastime" (to the tune of "Wonderful Christmastime").
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Leverage Carol Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NienteZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/gifts).



[If you'd like to sing along, here are some sing-along versions of the songs!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ujPoh82bYwRUdxDT7fzX2)

  


  
Special thanks to the marvelous Mods and [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/profile) for much-needed technical assistance.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If you'd like to sing along with the new lyrics, there is a Leverage Carol Book Sing Along playlist here with karaoke versions of all four songs: open.spotify.com/playlist/7ujPoh82bYwRUdxDT7fzX2 
> 
> 2\. The cover illustration includes (from left to right) Maggie Collins (Art Expert and Nate's ex-wife), Tara Cole (a Grifter who worked with the team during Season Two), Santa, Eliot Spencer (Hitter), Parker (Thief), Alec Hardison (Hacker), Nate Ford (Mastermind), and Sophie Devereaux (Grifter).
> 
> 3\. "We Three Thieves (An OT3 Are" is set to the tune of "We Three Kings" (written by John Henry Hopkins Jr. in 1857) and explores the characters and relationship of the show's popular OT3: Alec Hardison (Hacker), Parker (Thief), and Eliot Spencer (Hitter) who own a brewpub in Portland, OR, and steal from the rich and powerful to help the poor and oppressed.
> 
> 4\. "A Con Upon a Midnight Clear" is set to the tune of "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear" (written by Edmund Sears in 1849) and explores the jobs of the show's regular crew: Nate Ford (Mastermind), Parker (Thief), Sophie Devereaux (Grifter), Eliot Spencer (Hitter), and Alec Hardison (Hacker), who banded together to steal from the rich and powerful to help the poor and oppressed. Included is a photographic illustration of the crew created as Lego minifigs.
> 
> 5\. "It Must Have Been the Mistletoe That Parker Stole" is set to the tune of "It Must Have Been the Mistletoe" (written by Doug Konecky and Justin Wilde and first released by Barbara Mandrell in 1984), explores the relationship of the show's popular OT3: Alec Hardison (Hacker), Parker (Thief), and Eliot Spencer (Hitter). The song, a first person POV by Parker, posits that they first kissed as a threesome on Christmas Eve, when Parker stole some mistletoe (and diamonds) from a mark. There is a photographic illustration of the Lego minifigs of the OT3 standing together holding useful/favourite things (a large flashlight, money, and a pretzel, which refers to Parker's initial declaration of feeling for Hardison).
> 
> 6\. "(Simply Stealing) A Leverage Christmas Time" is set to the tune of "Wonderful Christmastime" (written by Paul McCartney in 1980), explains that the goal of the Leverage crew is to steal from the rich and powerful to help the poor and oppressed. A common catchphrase of the show is "Let's go steal a ________." In this case, the crew plan to steal a Wonderful Christmastime.
> 
> And it's really nice to know somebody else who likes Leverage, Due South, AND Hogan's Heroes.


End file.
